ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryu Clan
The Ryu Clan The Ryu Clan are a thriving people who focused mainly on the absolute and rigid establishment of themselves along with aid to the villager's of Yukigakure. The Ryu clan originated in Yukigakure however many women of the clan left to find suitors. They worked in the village with a variety of different specialized skills. Most were well-known for their Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu, along with their large amount of intelligence. The clan surfaced after three month's following the first shinobi war and have thrived ever since. Among the skills they were renowned for, the Ryu Clan to most, often seemed brutal, fierce and all around cold hearted people. Almost to the point those who came into their presence would compare them to the same Ice they were able to manipulate in battle. They were a proud clan and usually did what they did for the honor that they would receive. Many times it was not taboo for them to abandon a member of the family that brought shame in any way to them. The clan members have been doccumented to display incredible feat's when controling their chakra; It has proved difficult to accurately determine if they were supplied with emmense ammounts of chakra earlier on. The Ryu women made up the majority of the clan member's. The men of the clan were seen to be weak and were less cherished than the girl's; by the time they were twelve they were removed from the home or they left on their own. The women usually sought out strong men from all over the land's if they wished to consumate. This would later provide the Ryu clan with a variety of different birthrights and bloodlines. It was rare for a boy to be born into the Ryu clan and had been seen as merit for great shame and even a curse. *It is not to be confused with the Ryū clan. Clan Sacred Words " Failure is unacceptable and through all amounts of trial's we will not fail."--Junosato Ryu " The chill of the Ice will forever run through our veins and through the bodies of our enemies."--Junosato Ryu " Above, never below."--Virosa Ryu " Those who cannot fight deserve nothing but death." --Tsukiyoma Ryu Clan TraitsEdit CosmeticEdit *From the chilled lands they were born in and the never ending white, Ryu's were usually born with very light features. Pale skin, bright and abnormal pastel colored hair, and eyes to match. The hair colors include yellow, blue, green, and lilac. This is true of only the Ryu's born in Yukigakure. Women are born to the family and known to posess a seductive beauty and a certain radiance. If a man is born into the family, he is usually known to be tall and slender. Personality traitsEdit *Ryu's were known to be cruel, cold and mercilous towards both their own comrades and strangers alike. They were not favorites of Yukigakure however their streak of vicious victories and acheivements were enough to bring infamy to their name.This is only true of Ryu's that were raised in Yukigakure. Strengths *Exceptional Ninjutsu *Superior Intelligence *Above Average Stamina Weakness *Terrible Taijutsu *Inferior Strength *Below Average Speed Clan AchievementsEdit *Miro Ryu - Served in the first shinobi war as a medical nin. (Lost his life by giving his own for a Konohagakure woman.) *Virosa Ryu- Established the Ryu clan color's and Symbol. (later became a village leader of Yukigakure.) *Tsukiyoma Ryu- Perfected her chakra control technique( Was known for createing and mastering her own Techniques.) Including the manipulation of Yukigakure's Ice. *Junosato Ryu worked as the head captain of the Yukigakure ANBU for fourteen years Family TreeEdit The Ryu family tree have many missing member's names. Not much is known of the men in the clan for the fact that they did not stay with their families for long. Over the past centuries the clan's women searched out men from other villages in order to find suitable candidates for strengthening the clan numbers. Most of the records for the Ryu clan had been lost long before Junosato's birth. These lineages have not yet been verified to be completely accurate. * There have been many Ryu women, due to the ammount of birth's in the clan the lineage of the doccumentation has been condensed to those determined to be of most importance and close in relation to Azuresato. The End of Junosato Junosato Ryu lost her life after a covert operation fell through. She had returned that night to Yukigakure after successfully assasinateing two Kirigakure Shinobi. A man of the same village, Jun Yamisaka followed her to her home with three others who had not been named. He murdered Junosato and sister, Shirosato as well as Junosato's five year old daughter Miu. Azuresato was spared with minor injuries but later left Yukigakure. Repeated names or Clan insight/meanings The Ryu name has often been accompanied by "Sato" Junosato, Shirosato, Azuresato..etc. The insight to the name has evaded all who have attempted to elaborate. Sato: It is the word meaning "sugar" It is unclear how it had to do with the Ryu clan. Miro Ryu " The First Weakness." Miro Ryu---was the first of the Ryu's to emmerge into existance. His was the time of the first shinobi war and since his birth into the family could excell only with Iijutsu. He, like the first three unnamed member's, Posessed an absolutely massive ammount of chakra that he used with his Medical practices. In his time he became known for these work's as well as his friendly disposition. He met a woman on his travels after leaving Yukigakure in the village of Konohagakure. He fought for them and healed many that day. The woman he loved came near to death and in order to save her- He performed an impossibly high level Iijutsu -Seksuki Akuchi (Return Life) Virosa Ryu " The Creative." Virosa Ryu---She was the first Ryu woman to work as captain of the Yukigakure ANBU and took it upon herself to establish both the symbol and colors for the Ryu name. Tsukiyoma Ryu " The Brutal." Tsukiyoma Ryu--- Born with the ability to Channel great ammounts of chakra she was one of a kind in the line of the Ryu. Born of both Ryu and a Man from the Village hidden in the stars. She remained in Hoshigakure and worked in tandum with the "Star" as well as (Though forbidden) practiced the meditation and the training necessary to awaken the oddity that is The Mysterious Peacock Method with it, came lethal physical force that made her a massive threat to her enemies. That, and her unforgiving nature. Junosato Ryu " The Cold." Junosato Ryu--- Born from Tsukiyoma and an unnamed man, She excelled among her counterparts in Yukigakure. She became the Captain of the Yukigakure ANBU at the age of twenty eight. and remained there for 14 years. She is called " The Cold." for her usual refusal's to aid those in need even as a medical nin if she felt they did not deserve it. Her pride was the only thing important to her. Other facts. *There is no consistency with naming or their meaning's until Tsukiyoma's time. (Junosato, Shirosato, Azuresato.)Insight remains unknown. *Boy's who decide to stay with their families were often killed off by their mother. For fear shame would overtake their home. *The Ryu clan's abilities/bloodlines differed according to the fathers. The Ryu women were said to be a picture of beauty and able to seduce many men at a time in order to choose the correct provider. Clan Members Available Members: 8 Taken: 2 *Ryu Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Iwagakure *Ryu Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Iwagakure *Ryu Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure *Ryu Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure *Ryu Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure *Ryu Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure *Ryu Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Konohagakure *Ryu Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kumogakure *Kaito Ryu Male Jounin of residence: Kumogakure *Ryu Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Sunagakure Category:Clan Category:Unapproved